


Coming on Strong

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Muscles, Sthenolagnia, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Cassius had just healed from his lethal duel against the Raa family, Diomedes helping him along.Kinktober Prompt: Sthenolagnia - Diomedes/Cassius





	Coming on Strong

As his wounds healed, Cassius slowly became able to move around better. It took him a week to be well enough to get up and train again, his body itching to grasp the handle of his Razor and have a duel again. The loss didn’t get to him, his mind able to discern between an honourable duel and an unfair fight. It came with the wisdom of age, he figured. 

One of the few companions he had as he became able to stand on his own two legs again was the heir of Raa. If honour was a man, then Diomedes was it. He had a way of talking to others, showing as much respect as he was given regardless of colours. It was refreshing, yet strange. But Cassius admired it. 

Razors clashed together as they both panted, sweat beading on their foreheads as they danced around each other to land the next strike. Neither hit the other, holding out in a perfect balance. Their eyes locked, a straining gaze to keep as instincts kept them going. The rhythm was disrupted by Diomedes arm as it flung out to catch Cassius in his momentum. They stood still. 

“Enough for today.” His voice was stern, but Cassius knew he wasn’t as cold as one would think. He was a natural leader, a man deserving of a throne and millions to back him up. Such power was rare and Cassius was amazed by how easily he was willing to follow his orders. “You are yet to heal, Goodman.”

His voice was smooth, low and clear, as he put down his weapon. Diomedes was able to make it sound like a fair point rather than a sparing of his dignity and Cassius was grateful. He knew his limitations and going by the pulse stuck in his throat, his weakened body was about to cross them. 

Together, they made their way to the changing room, joining one another for a shower to calm down their nerves. The room was as barren as the rest of the outer rim, white walls with only a shower head to indicate where to stand. Cassius caught a glimpse of Diomedes’ arms flexing as he rid himself of his garments, his body resembling his very own. Scars littered his form, dark skin stretching over his muscles underneath. When duelling, it looked as they would bust out from under the seams, obeying his movements with such precision it was almost otherworldly. 

Joined under the stream of hot water, they cleaned themselves off. Few words were exchanged, just enough to feel pleasant and welcoming. Diomedes was almost as good as Cassius on that, a charming tone and well placed compliments always there to be told. 

Silence fell on them both after a few minutes. He looked over to check on the other, his eyes straining to not stray downwards. Golden eyes were closed, face directly in the stream of water, his hair sticking to his forehead and neck in a wonderful way. It ran smoothly down his sculpted face, no beard to get stuck in. Dripping from his chin was whatever drops that didn’t travel down to his shoulders, trailing their way past his pecks and over rock-hard abs. One of his arms was up, peeling wet hair from his face to stay on the back of his head. The other was placed on the wall in front of him, muscles flexing as he supported his weight against the bare tiles. Cassius caught himself before going lower, quickly darting his eyes up again to see if Diomedes had noticed. The knowing smirk barely visible on his stoic face was enough to tell him that he had. 

“How long were you on the ship?” Cassius was taken aback by the question, blinking a few times before answering. 

“Long enough, Goodman.”

“Must have been lonely.” His eyes were piercing Cassius’ own. Straightening himself up to his full length, he took a step closer to the other. The distance between them was almost negligible at this point.

“I had Lysander.” Cassius gave him a sad smile, the news of his mentee delivered but a few days after his carving. Diomedes furrowed his brows ever so slightly to show empathy to his words. A dark hand reached up to brush some hair from Cassius’ face, staying on the side of his head. Without much thought, Cassius leaned in to the touch slightly, barely noticeable if anyone were to see them. 

“Lots of teaching, no time for fun.” Suddenly his face moved closer, noses almost touching. His lips had a small smile on it, his other arm coming up to ghost over Cassius’ shoulder and arm. 

Diomedes kissed him slowly, his full lips sweet and warm. Welcoming the advances, Cassius opened his mouth for the other, moving in unison as a strong hand grasped his hip. It was gentle and as honourable as a knight kissing his mistress, not overwhelming or forward. The shower was still on, water washing away what spit was escaping their mouths as tongues brushed against each other. 

Pulling him in, Diomedes wrapped his arm around Cassius’ waist. The other hand was still in his hair, guiding his head along with the movements of his own. Their skin touched, chests tightly pressed to one another and hard thighs brushing against each other. Cassius’ let his hands wander as the kiss went on, gently tracing his dark skin and feeling each muscle flex underneath.

As he deepened the kiss he manoeuvred the other, Diomedes managing to hoist him up to wrap his legs around the waist, supporting Cassius’ weight against his own body and the wall behind him. The tiles were cold against his flushed skin, a shiver running down Cassius’ body as he held on to the other. 

Breaking off the kiss to breathe fir a second, Diomedes opened his eyes to look at the other, the smile still present as he took in his form. It felt good being watched like this, Cassius thought, the scrutinising eyes showing an unusual warmth as it trailed down his body. He then inched closer to his neck, making eye contact almost as to ask for permission. Cassius’ bared his neck for encouragement, letting out a content sigh as the lips latched onto his skin. 

While one hand still held onto his hips for support, Diomedes’ other hand touched his chest, gently feeling his body down as he leaned in, stopping for a few seconds let his touch admire his abdomen. It then made a tentative motion over Cassius cock, holding it gently as he stroked it in slow, careful movements. Cassius let out a gasp, his hands holding onto the broad shoulders in front of him as he bucked into the hand. 

The tongue lapping at his neck rivalled his teeth nipping loosely at his skin for breaking his mind, the hand on his cock now winning by miles. Their lewd noises was covered up by the constant stream of water hitting the floor, groans and gasps barely distinguishable from the static pattering on white tiles. 

Speeding up, it took barely a few minutes for Cassius to near his climax, body rocking with the motions of Diomedes hand as he tried to muffle his own voice. Blinding hot pleasure surged through his body as he came, lightning burning through his skin. Cassius rode out his peak for a few more seconds, slowly coming down from his high as Diomedes helped him to stand back on the floor. Supporting himself against the wall, Cassius came to his senses while breathing heavily, pulse returning to a more stable rate. 

A few seconds later he opened his eyes, greeted to the sight of Diomedes partly dried up skin, his lower body covered up in a thin towel. He had returned to the changing room to retrieve them, himself settling for not getting off in his ever so knightly fashion. In his right hand he held out an identical towel for Cassius to wrap himself up in.

Gingerly he took the fabric from him, thanking Diomedes with a genuine smile. Dismissing his thanks, the other simply nodded and waited for Cassius to dry up so they could leave. To retreat into their rooms and rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed around the order of the prompts just slightly for a more varied reading! I realised after making this that I will have two shower sex scenes closely in time with each other, but hopefully it will be fine now!


End file.
